


Artwork for You know; Lassie would've brought me a key by Amberdreams

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: written for de_nugis' birthday - some shenanigans in the Supernatural Bat Cave.





	Artwork for You know; Lassie would've brought me a key by Amberdreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You know; Lassie would've brought me a key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691093) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams). 



> TOO MUCH FUN! ;) ♥ I love me a quicky_bang! Created for amberdreams fic.


End file.
